outkastfandomcom-20200213-history
OUTKAST Wiki
Welcome to the Official OUTKAST Wiki. Founded by Diamondz and residing on the Dragon Network Rise of the Fallen Angel (ROTFA) Private Server, OUTKAST is a faction of family and friends who share a love for Perfect World International. Our Goal is to provide content regarding PWI from around the web as well as to provide our members, friends and family a place to share knowledge about the game they have played and enjoyed with others. OUTKAST freely encourages our members to add content to this Wiki and share their experience with any facet of the game, their knowledge of a particular race or skill, and their know-how of the world of PWI. ABOUT PERFECT WORLD INTERNATIONAL Perfect World International (PWI) is one of the internets fastest growing and largest MMORGs. It offers a challenging, rich player environment and a wealth of character customization options that allow for a unique gaming experience. The purpose of this Wiki is to provide our members wish as much information about the game as possible a single source for OUTKAST member, friends and family. PWI is a world made up many races, all with specific skills and attributes that make them unique. With a wide variety of customization, players have the opportunity to create characters and distribute each characters skill set in a way that allows for true individuality - unlike so many games in the MMORG catagory, no two players characters will be exactly alike. From the etheral Winged Elves to PWIs newest race, the Tideborn, players are able to create characters that suit a variety of tastes and playing styles, limited only by their imagination and their determination to level their chosen characters skills and abilities. With its rich crafting system, players are further given the opportunity to customize their characters with weapons, armor, and ornaments crafted by the players themselves. While the game offers an online cash shop like many of its contemporaries, this serves to balance the game by allowing players to search for the components to make their own items ingame. These items increase a wide range of the characters abilities and enhance the unique feel of the PWI. In addition, mounts, fashion, a Player Vs Player mode, a Faction system, and event driven items complete the highly individualized feel of PWI, setting it apart from many other games in its genre. Coupled with the games stunning graphics, depth of gameplay, and a growing community of players, PWI has cemented its place as one of the premier games in the fantasy MMORG genre. __TOC__ THE MYTHOLOGY OF PERFECT WORLD PART I '- Of The Universal Conciousness, the Cosmic Egg, and The Void' PART II '- Of The First Battle and The Creation of Pangu' PART III '- Of The Children of Pan Gu and The Legacy of The Void' 'PERFECT WORLD RACES AND LOCATIONS' CITY OF LOST - The Untamed CITY OF PLUME - Winged Elves ETHERBLADE - Humans RAGING TIDE - Tideborn TELLUS - Earthguard CHARACTER CLASSES *ARCHER *ASSASSIN *BARBARIAN *CLERIC *MYSTIC *PSYCHIC *SEEKER *WIZARD *VENOMANCER Category:Browse